1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly that can meet high shock and vibration requirements, as well to an electrical connector assembly with a quick release design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors made for high shock/vibration environments are needed for automotive and other applications. Various mechanisms, such as quick release mechanisms, increase the usefulness of such connectors. To meet the requirements for a high shock/vibration environment, contacts of a mating pair of connectors have to exert large normal forces against their complementary mating contacts, and physical connection between mating contacts is desired at numerous points along the mating contacts. The high normal forces between contacts can make it difficult to separate mated connectors, creating an aggravation for a user. What is desired is a simple, inexpensive, and reliable pair of mating connectors which reliably function in a high shock/vibration environment, and yet which are relatively simple for a user to separate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,585 B1 describes a connector assembly for use in an automobile. The connector assembly includes a male housing, a female housing which inserts into the male housing, and a casing into which the male housing fits. A key component of this invention is a pair of levers mounted to a top and bottom of the female housing, which interlocks with the male housing and casing during mating. A key problem solved by this invention is the problem of assuring that a coupling between the male and female housings is secure. This function is performed by ribs of the male housing pressing against springs mounted in the casing. If the mating is not secure, the springs push the connectors apart, rotating the levers and allowing the user to see that the connection is not secure. This invention has three major housings, each having a system of very complicated appendages, as well as many smaller pieces. The complexity adds cost.
A more simple, inexpensive solution for providing an electrical connector for use in a high shock/vibration environment is desired.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly which is reliable in a high shock/vibration environment.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having a feature which aids in unmating.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly which is easily and cheaply manufactured.
An electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a male connector and a female connector. The male connector has a dielectric male housing with a pair of first latches, a plurality of contacts assembled in the housing, and a pair of levers and springs. The contacts each define a plurality of small dimples indented in a mating portion of the contact. The contacts protrude into a body of the male housing. The levers and springs are assembled into the housing so that the levers are each rotatable about an axis and each spring keeps a corresponding lever biased outwardly.
The female connector has a dielectric female housing and a plurality of terminals fixed within the housing. The female housing has a pair of second latches and a front barrel portion with a heavy sidewall. The mating portions of the terminals protrude into the barrel portion of the housing. Each terminal has a tuning fork shaped mating portion, with each of two tines of the terminal forming a pair of small locking bosses at a forward end thereof. A rear of each terminal has a compression sleeve for receiving a conductor of a cable therein to fix the cable to the terminal by crimping the sleeve.
When the male connector is mated with the female connector, the barrel portion of the female housing slides over the body of the male housing while the male contacts slide between the tines of the female terminals. When fully mated, the locking bosses of the terminals engage with the dimples of the contacts, and the side walls of the barrel portion depress the levers in the male housing, loading the springs, while at the same time the first latches of the male connector lock with the second latches of the female connector. When a user desires to unmate the electrical connector assembly, the second latches are pinched together by the user""s fingers, unlocking the first and second latches. The force of the compressed springs is greater than the aggregate mating forces between the contacts and the tines, so the female connector is pushed away from the male connector, providing very simple unmating of the connector assembly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.